The Curse Of Grim Lake
by Cook Poo
Summary: Percy Grim was cursed. He had to live by Grim Lake and every time somebody entered the lake. He would turn in to a werewolf and eat them. So what happens when Annabeth and her friends come to uncover the mysteries of Grim Lake.
1. The Origins

Nobody went to Grim Lake. "Why?" you ask, maybe because everybody who went there ended up dead, & the lake had a creepy name. Everyone thought it was cursed. Percy Grim knew that it wasn't, because the lake wasn't cursed, he was. Dun Dun Dun. He fell in love. It's funny how love can create lives(you know what I'm talking about), yet destroy lives too. Now he was cursed to be alone, forever.

He was in love with Calypso. She was beautiful, hell, she was the definition of beauty. She had a great sense of humor, & best of all, she loved Percy. Which ultimately lead to her death. A witch (Regina) was in love with Percy too, but he didn't care, she wasn't Calypso.

Flashback Time

It was 1735, a night meant to be filled with joy and laughter. The wedding for Calypso & Percy was going to happen on a beach. They would be married when the sun rose sending red & pink lights across the light blue sky. But cray- cray Regina had a different plan.

Regina crawled to the tent where Calypso would be before the wedding. She stayed there till Calypso was alone and put a knife to her neck, she put up a fight but Regina always gets what she wants.

"Hello Calypso, got some flowers -" & then he saw Regina holding Calypso with a knife to her neck.

"What do you want?" He practically growled those words.

"No need to get all angry. I just want you to run away with me, I love you, and I want you to love me too."

"My heart belongs to Calypso, she's the only woman for me."

"Calypso who will die if you don't comply." At that she slightly pushed the knife in, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Fine."

So he went along with whatever Regina said until one day, he ran away. He had heard about witches but didn't know that Regina was a witch, so needless to say he was surprised when she teleported next to him. Regina was crying, her tears were dropping to the ground leaving puddles of tears on the ground.

"Why? I thought you loved me" Wow, who knew Regina was stupid.

"I'm sorry, but you kidnapped me, why would I love you?"

"Because I loved you, why can't you see that?"

"I hate you, get over it."

Regina was pissed. So she put a curse on him. He would be immortal, but alone, whoever met him would die a painful & horrible death, and he would be the cause f it. He would turn into a beast every full moon. So he would have an eternity of misery, just like she did. Except every ten years, nobody would die if they met him, for a whole month, so he fell in love again, or made friends, only to have them die.


	2. The Plan

Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, & Leo (best of friends) made plans to go the Grim Lake. The lake was supposedly cursed, but Annabeth thought that was bullshit. The lived in a small town called Winchester, Virginia. Practically nothing happen there. The myth about Grim Lake was passed down from old weirdos who probably put their fingers in electric sockets, for fun. Leo printed out some official looking field trip sheet that said that they would go camping for a few weeks. After school when their parents thought they were camping, they would be doing something stupid.

They decided to say they were all at Frank's house since his grandmother had really bad hearing . They would only stay for an hour or so & then sneak out. They had flashlights & a few light snacks. They also had a taser which they stole in case some weirdos tried to murder them.

"Hey Hazel, pass me some of those cookies, they're way better then Piper's half burnt cookies." Said Nico.

"Motha Fucka say what?!" Said Piper

"Um, I…. like… your cooking?"

"Piper leave the kid alone, your cookies are pretty horrible."Said Jason, her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Annabeth stood up & cleared her throat, Everyone looked at her, except for Leo, he was staring at the cookie like they were his life savers.

"Leo, pay attention, this is crucial, we can't just waltz into a supposedly cursed lake, we need to be prepared."

"I bet I could, with my greek god like looks, nobody would like to kill me." Said not so god like Leo.

"Yeah, Hephaestus, he's practically god of ugly." Said Frank with a smirk.

"You would know about ugly won't you Frank."

And then they had a staring match for 1 minute 27 seconds, until they both broke out laughing.

"Yeah, now back to work, you dumb asses before I rip your eyes out & make you eat them!" Yelled Thalia.

"Somebody needs anger management classes." Said her brother Jason.

Annabeth cleared her throat, again."Will you useless brats shut up, geez, you made me sound like Mr. D. we have to plan this out. we'll go to Frank's at 7:00 P.M, get snacks, flashlights, the stash of tasers that Leo somehow hid in the fan & Leo bring your tool belt, I don't know how, but you always have something useful in there."

"Nico, you're going to figure out which path to take because you blend into the shadows like a badass."

"Pipes, you're rich, get that sword without you dad noticing & give it to Jason since he's the best sword fighter in Gym class."

"Frank, get your grandma's secret stash of wickedly sharp daggers & give the to me, let's face it, I look badass in it."

"Jason, control Thalia, she might end up killing somebody."

"Frank & Hazel, help Jason, he's gonna need it."

"Oh, & Thalia,don't kill anyone."


	3. It Has Begun

Piper POV

Leo came in the room while me and Jason were making out, then made a few sex jokes. I just lost my appetite. Anyway tonight was the night. The plan was a pretty good one. Then again, when were Annabeth's plans bad? So we went to Frank's & immediately got the stuff. Leo did something with the fan & removed the tasers. Frank was getting the food & Jason was eating half of it. Nico & Thalia were on the lookout for Frank's Grandma while I was giving the dagger to Annabeth.

"Good news guys, she's asleep"Whispered Nico.

"Got everything?"I whisper yelled.

"Yeah. Let's go"said Nico.

So we snuck out & crept along with Nico in the front.

"Okay, we don't have to sneak around now, nobody every comes from some guy I saw. He has black hair so watch out, maybe he's a rapist."

"Nico, when you first saw my dad you thought he was a rapist."Said Thalia

"Well...he was creepy"Replied Nico

"He's your uncle! And my father! Plus, your dad looks like Hitler"she said.

"Hades does not look like Hitler, he does not have the mustache."

"Will you two shut it, Nico, our uncle is not THAT creepy & Thalia, forgive my brother for his idiotic behavior."Thank god Hazel said that or that argument would go on for days.

"Can we go now, this is boring."I said.

"For once, I agree with Pipes. Let's go." Said Leo

"Thanks Repair Boy." Said "Pipes".

Frank almost gave us away by tripping & hitting the ground with a loud oomph. But thankfully his Grandma slept like a tranquilized elephant. Seriously, she slept through a tree falling on their house, twice. But, when she was awake, she was a ninja.

Thank god she was asleep most of the time, they didn't need a person following them.

They crept along, with Nico in the lead. Then he stood up straight & said, we're here. I was sort of creeped out, what if we were mugged. What if some druggies set our hair on fire & laughed while our faces melted of? What of some faceless guys kidnapped us? What if Jason met a hot chick & forgot about me? I'm so fucking stressed.

"Um Pipes, what are you talking about?"Said Jason

"Oh shit, you heard?"

"Damn it Piper, now I'm afraid of being set on fire and becoming faceless." Said Hazel

"Sorry Hazel, my bad."

"I already have nightmares about the flying monkeys from _The Wizard Of Oz. _I don't need to become fucking faceless."

"Relax Hazel, I bet you would still look beautiful." said Frank

"Aw, thanks honey."

"Great I feel so alone,

Wow, those to need to get a room, don't they need to breathe?

"Guys shut up! Possible rapist is pretty darn ass close to us. If this goes wrong our whole thing is blown." Said Nico.

"Aw crap," I said. "I think he saw me."


	4. Holy Crap

**Nico POV**

"We're all gonna die." I said.

The guy walked up to us. Up close he looked about the same age as us. About eighteen years old. He had weird clothes .He looked like he used to have a good life but then saw it be ripped away. He had the look I had when my mother & sister died, and my father became an alcoholic. He looked sad, but somewhat angry.

"What are you doing!? Don't you know this place is cursed? Millions have died. You must leave now & forget about this place & me." Said the guy.

"If this place is cursed, why're you here? And who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Percy Grim if you must know. I'm here because I own this property."

"Is this place actually cursed I asked?"

"Yes, unfortunately many people have died here so, you should leave now."

"How come you're not dead then?" Said Leo.

"Probably because I'm the one who kills all the people."

Then Percy growled and opened his mouth and everybody could now she his enlarged and sharpened teeth.

LINE BREAK

The reaction was instantaneous, I screamed "We're all gonna die," again. Piper's jaw practically reached the floor. Jason took out his sword, Leo took out a taser but accidentally hit Thalia and after she stopped spazzing out she tackled him & they both fell down. Frank looked sort of like Pipes, Hazel took a step back, but Annabeth just frowned & tilted her head.

Leo escaped from Thalia's choke hold & ran out, everyone followed. Since Annabeth wasn't moving I grabbed her hand & pulled her along.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

**"**What the hell is wrong with you, all of you?!" Said Annabeth.

"We ran from a murderer, I'm pretty sure thats normal." I said"

"You know what's not normal, confessing to a murder, to teenagers who'll tell the police. I think he wants us to tell the police."

"Why would he want that?" Said Thalia.

"And what was with the growling and the teeth? What is he, a werewolf or something?" Said Leo.

"Yeah, cause our town of Winchester is known for having flipping werewolves." Said Jason

"Anyway, we shouldn't tell the cops." Said Annabeth.

"What?!" I said.

"He wants us tell them & I wanna know why." She replied.

"Fine, we'll hang at my place till tomorrow and then go again because it's getting pretty late." Frank said.


	5. The Origins Are Told

**Percy POV**

Damn those blasted kids. Nobody had come close to damn lake in about damn fifty-seven years. Damn those kids! I apologize about the damn damn's. Nobody had spoken to me for damn years so I was behind the damn curse words .

To make matters worse those kids came back, again. Apparently they figured out I was trying to make them tell the police so they thought that I wasn't a murderer & wanted to know why I lied. So that's great. I know that I won't transfer for a month, so if they keep coming, I'll end up with another death on my hands. I'll guess the only thing I can do is tell them the truth & hope they stay last thing I need is another name on my list of the innocent people I ripped the throats out with my sharp teeth.

**FLASHBACK TO THE GANG GOING BACK TO LAKE**

The blond chick came in first, looking confident & really hot, with the way her gray eyes shown, I never felt love for anybody except for Calypso, but blondie was gorgeous.

"What are you saying?" Asked the Latino Elf.

"Why are you here?! I told you to leave!" I replied

"Don't change the topic, you said something about Capalos, love and never."Said punk chick with electric blue eyes.

"It's Calypso! And don't you dare mess up that name." I replied

" Okay...Tell us the truth, & we'll leave"Said Blondie.

"Probably."Whispered Buff Asian Guy.

Blondie elbowed Buff Asian Guy in the ribs, & I flinched. It looked like it hurt, a lot.

"Fine I'll tell you, gather around kids, it's along story, you might wanna tell me your names."

**FLASHBACK TO THE GANG GOING BACK TO LAKE ENDING**

"Woah, Regina is a real bitchy witch."Said Jason.

"Tell me about it, I should rip her eyeballs out instead of Leo's." Said Thalia

"Why would you do that?"Asked soon to be blind Leo.

"You tased me, even though it didn't hurt, I want payback."

"How come it didn't hurt? By the way sorry about your fiancé." Said Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm seriously sorry we pushed you." Said Hazel.

"So, how do you turn into a werewolf? Asked Jason.

"Well imagine all of your bones bending & breaking into a wolf."I said.

(A/N: Watch Tyler Lockwood turn in The Vampire Diaries)

"Oh yeah, it's oodles of fun."I continued.

"Sorry, but I gotta take a nap."Said Frank.

"Yeah, me too." Said Annabeth.

"Where, are we gonna crash, my grandmother could have woken up by now."Said Frank

"I'll go check if she's awake. Thalia, come with." Said Nico

"Why?"Said Thalia

"So you don't kill Leo."

"Eh, fair enough."

They came back after a few minutes.

"Bad news, she's awake & alert."Said Thalia

"You can stay here if you want."I said.

"Seriously, you're the best." Said Frank.


	6. Over Time

Over time the group got rather close. Even when the fake field trip ended the group still snuck out to meet Percy. That is, until the month was over.

"I'm serious Annabeth, you can't here anymore. If you waltz in while I'm turning I'll end up ripping you apart. You should go now, the moon's about to come up." Percy said.

"Wait, it's not a full moon, how do you turn." She replied.

"Not all myths are true, for one, theirs only one werewolf. Number two, we turn every night." He said as taking of his shirt.

"Uh, what're you doing." She said while staring at a certain pair of six packs.

"Oh, during the transition, my clothes rip, might wanna go before I loose my pants."

"Okay. I'll just go." She stammered before sneaking a peek.

(A/N: This time Annabeth came alone.)

"So, we can't go in the morning." Said Hazel.

"We can never go, he said, it's only safe in ten years." Annabeth replied.

Unfortunately witch bitch was somewhat disappointed that Percy didn't kill them so she decided to intervene. So later when Thalia woke up Regina decided to posses her.


	7. Possessed

**Regina POV**

This body was pretty nice. It was good looking & strong. Plus it was one of Percy's "friends" so I could torture him when she died. I was pretty happy, which made the others suspicious because I was practically skipping to the Piper's house.

So every so slowly everybody came to Piper's house. Me smiling the whole time. Nico backed away as he saw my maniac like grin that threatened to split my face. Leo hid behind Nico & the rest were as far from me as they could be.

"So, I think I wanna go at night to the lake." I said

As soon as I said that, Frank spit out the orange juice he was drinking. Piper did a face palm. Jason stared at me like I was crazy. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Hazel raised an eyebrow, which made me hate her because I always wanted to do that. Nico fell of the chair. Leo was to distracted to pay attention.

"What? Did you not hear what Percy said. If you walk in while he's turning you'll probably be eaten alive." Said Annabeth.

"Don't you wonder what it looks like when he's turning?" I reply.

"I mean how often do you see a man turn into a beast?" I say.

"That won't matter if we die will it." Jason say.

"Fine, you chickens can stay here while I look." I say.

**LINEBREAK: LINEBREAK: LINEBREAK: LINEBREAK:**

So I went back to my house so that when night fell I would go to the lake, Percy's friends would follow and all die. So all I had to do was wait. It was surprisingly easy.

**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX**

**Hazel POV**

We assumed that since Thalia was extremely stubborn we would have to sneak out and try to see Percy change.

So here we are again. Frank holding my hand. Nico muttering curse words because he wanted to play video games with the boys. Annabeth & Jason worried about her. Piper whacking Leo whenever he made a comment. That's when we heard the screaming. It was bloodcurdling. Then the sound of twigs snapping. Jason turned sideways & found his sister.

"There she is. Let's get her & go." He said.

So we did but then something made me stop dead in my tracks with Nico by my side & everyone else behind us. It was low territorial growl. Then I saw Percy. His body covered with sweat. Then one of the bones in his hand bent backward & caused him to scream. Then another bone broke. Then another. His screams got louder every second. It made me sick. I wondered how we couldn't hear him in our houses it was loud. But then Percy was replaced by a wolf. It turned it's eyes toward us. Instead of being sea green it was bright red. Then he jumped towards Nico who next to me.


End file.
